


I Caught Fire In Your Eyes

by Ashida



Series: 15 a Piece Prompt Challenge [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: Yuuri walks in on Victor doing something he couldn't ever have imagined in his head, and it's now that Victor is the one saying: "Don't take your eyes off me for a second."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of 15 prompts given to me by [Hiro.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki)  
> The prompt for this fic is [#190: Balls](http://insane-1.deviantart.com/art/200-Writing-Challenge-68163506)

The thought of something so _formal_ as knocking before opening Victor’s door and walking straight into the other room of their hotel suite never even crossed Yuuri’s mind, it never did, anymore. It _was_ later than usual, but Yuuri had only just been able to settle himself after the adrenaline rush of his last surreal skate. In all the chaos of the media’s attention and competitors’ congratulations, Yuuri had forgotten the most important thing - he hadn’t thanked Victor for his support, as unhelpful as it was at the time, it was still Victor’s support nonetheless and Yuuri wouldn’t ever stop appreciating it.

It never used to be this way though, he never used to be this bold, Yuuri used to have to work himself up to even go to Victor’s door in Hasetsu, then it was agonising over his racing heart with his fist hovering on the door frame before he summoned the courage to knock and say his name.

After a few months it turned into him barging in late at night in with music to show him, or a new costume he wanted Victor to tell him would look good, _the best_ , on him. In Hasetsu he used to go to Victor’s room for stupid things like to tell him dinner was ready, or to ask if he had enough blankets for the night.

In their travels it was so much more, it was the barely distinguishable line of whose room was whose when Victor helped him fall asleep at night and never went back to his own bed, it was them holding hands on the walk back from practice because Victor never let go of his hand no matter how sweaty Yuuri complained his own was, it was of them kissing the type of kiss that was languid with no purpose but just to simply _kiss_ , well into the hours passed an athletes bedtime and never regretting it the next day; he went to Victor’s room as easily and as casually as he went to his own because they _were_ more than what they had been in Hasetsu.

The amount of times he’d fallen asleep on Victor’s bed because he was tired beyond measure, the amount of his things in Victor’s room and Victor’s things in his meant he never thought about knocking at all.

Before now.

 

By the time he’d opened the door and stepped through into the dim light of a single night lamp, it was already too late to pretend like he’d seen nothing, too late to think about knocking and too late to uncross the line they’d both pretended wasn’t there because Victor had vowed from day one that Yuuri and his skating was a priority and everything else _would_ wait.

_Well fuck._

He’d seen Victor’s body before in 99 different situations, at the hot spring back home, wet and soapy and straight out of a wet dream, he’d seen him fresh out of the shower with a small towel around his waist because Victor had no concept of modesty whatsoever, shirtless and sweaty after a work out, he’d seen him in just his briefs as they got changed before heading to the rink, he’d seen him flushed and dishevelled because he _always_ stripped when he had one too many drinks.

But he’d never seen him like this.

There was nothing on the planet that could have prepared him for this, for a half way to wrecked Victor sitting against the cushioned bedhead with his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and pushed open to reveal the clench and relax of his abs under his skin as he breathed, absolutely fucking nothing to ready him for the sight of Victor’s dress pants undone and pulled only _just_ far enough down that Yuuri could see the muscled V on his hips, just far enough down for Victor to grab hold of himself.

“I uh, sorry!” Even as Yuuri stuttered his apology and made to _abort_ as fast as he ever could, he couldn’t bring himself to look away because the thought physically pained him, he’d never seen Victor like this and that was a crying shame.

Door handle in hand, eyes glued to Victor’s body, to his legs tensed and toes curling into the covers, to the flush of his cheeks and the black of his pupils that’d taken over the blue; Yuuri thought at that moment it might be possible to self combust out of embarrassment because it must be obvious he _couldn’t stop_ looking.

Victor was a grown man with a grown man’s appetites, of course he’d need to at least relieve himself every now and then. Of course Yuuri should fucking knock.

It’d only really been a mere few seconds, a few seconds burned into his memory because Yuuri wouldn’t ever forget, and yet the eternity that passed in his thoughts only just came to an end as the alarm bells of his conscience rang louder than his thumping pulse, _abort, abort_.

Before he could even begin shutting the door though, to escape and most likely do what Victor was doing right now, Victor’s eyes found his and _Oh no_ there was no way Yuuri could move now.

“Stay.” came the whisper that Yuuri heard loud and clear from where he was standing.

Victor Nikiforov with his zero percent modesty didn’t even skip a beat of his clenched fist rolling up and down his thick, hard length, he just fucking _smirked_ and rolled his hips and Yuuri was forced to watch those sinful muscles move as Victor wound himself up tighter.

He could hear Victor’s laboured breath, could see with perfect clarity the quickened rise and fall of his chest and the tendons thick with tension in his neck, the taut muscles in his forearm and bicep as he pleasured himself shamelessly, and Victor never looked away for a second. He hadn’t since Yuuri first entered.

He pinned Yuuri there with his glacial blue eyes and Yuuri _burned_ from the inside out. The heat in his own body was real, it was rising and it wasn’t stopping, he could feel the tell tale ache of his own fast hardening dick, the pooling tension in his gut along with the sheer exhilaration of watching Victor make himself feel good for Yuuri to see.

“Don’t take your eyes off me for a second.” came the order, and Yuuri didn’t need to be told that anyway because looking away wasn’t an option to him now.

So he stood there and caught fire in Victor’s eyes because Victor was looking him up and down and when he caught the obvious bulge in Yuuri’s track pants Victor groaned, long and low and full of want. “ _Fuck._ ” Victor’s voice rasped and even though Yuuri was burning he couldn’t help but shiver because it was all directed at him.

And suddenly there was this impulse running in his veins, driving him forward to Victor’s bed, to _their_ bed, an instinctual need for him to see it as close as he could, that’s how he ended up kneeling in front of Victor on all fours, hovering over him just inches from Victor’s writhing body so that he didn’t miss one single damn thing.

“Yuuri.” and Victor Nikiforov _moaned_ his name like it was his best kept secret, like he said it every night and that hit Yuuri like a fucking freight train and all he could do was whimper because even though he was the one who hadn’t been caught with his pants down he sure felt helpless enough for it.

“Don’t stop.” the words were coming out of Yuuri’s mouth and he wasn’t even on the receiving end, yet if Victor did stop here and now Yuuri would hate the world for the sheer unfairness of it all.

If he thought the fire in his blood couldn’t burn any hotter then he was dead set wrong, and it was Victor that proved that once again, because it seemed he liked the encouragement, needed it just as much as Yuuri needed him to keep going.

“Tell me more, quick.” Victor was breathless now, his voice insistent, needy and rushed and so far from in control that it made Yuuri’s heart ache.

“Faster.” Yuuri whispered, and so Victor pumped himself faster, rolled his hips a little deeper into his hand, clenched his hand a little bit tighter. “That’s good, keep going.” Yuuri’s own voice was cracked and hoarse, full of just as much desperation as Victor’s.

“ _More._ ” Victor growled this time, his eyes an inferno that held everything Yuuri ever wanted, he could see that body on the edge, so close, and Yuuri knew all it needed was one more word from him.

“Vitya…”

It was barely off his tongue and Victor was already arched off the bed, hips stuttering into his hand with his head thrown back in a silent sob as he spilled over into his hand, onto the bare skin of his stomach all the way up to his chest in the throws of his release.

It was Yuuri that made noise for them both as he helplessly came in his track pants at the sight before him, of the best view of Victor Nikiforov he’d ever seen.

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed, time to catch his breath nor time to care, because Victor’s lips were on his with gentle kisses that didn’t stop until they were both calm enough to look at each other properly without losing themselves all over again.

He would definitely knock from now on, Yuuri thought to himself as he threw himself down face first into the pillows next to Victor, mortified now that it was over, Victor seemed to read his thoughts as always, because then there were more gentle kisses on the top of his head, and Victor was chuckling in that way that was warm and endearing and like how home would sound if it were a noise, and he said, “Don’t even think about starting to knock again now, Yuuri.”

They both knew he wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr! [here](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com)


End file.
